


Rise to Greet the Dawn

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crowing cockerel is not what a pirate normally wakes to, but today Killian doesn't mind at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise to Greet the Dawn

“Cock-a-doodle-doo.”

Killian groaned softly at the sound of morning and snuggled his face into the crook of Emma’s neck. They often went to sleep with her curled against his chest, but woke up with him pressed against her back, playing the big spoon as she said. The cockerel crowed again.

“Bloody bird.”

He’d thought Emma was still sound asleep, but she chuckled gently; “It’s not the only cock up with the sun.”

She wriggled and pressed the curve of her arse against his stiff bare cock, he preferred to sleep naked when they weren’t in the middle of a crisis and was certainly glad of it on mornings like this one. He hummed happily and pushed his hand under the duvet to stroke her side.

“At least mine is quiet.”

Emma laughed again; “You’re never quiet.”

Killian raised his head from her neck and whispered in her ear, “I can be very quiet. Can you?”

He’d tenderly cupped her breast through the oversized tee-shirt she wore for sleeping. His fingers brushed over her nipple, making her sigh as it responded to his touch.

“When have you ever had to be quiet in bed?”

Her whispered question ended in a gasp as he rolled her nipple between his finger and thumb. 

“Wasn’t always a captain. Spent my youth in shared quarters with other men, my brother in the bunk above me.”

He trailed his hand from her breast and across her ribs, down over her firm stomach, to the hem of the shirt where is lay across her thigh. He slid his hand underneath in and rolled his hips against her still covered arse as he ran his hand over her curve of her thigh. Emma shifted her leg, silently encouraging him to explore further, she hummed her disappointment when he resisted the temptation and contented himself with tracing patterns on her inner thigh, his voice breathy against her ear as he murmured; “In such close quarters it wasn’t done to make a song and dance about taking yourself in hand, but we were young men, with needs,” Slowly he rutted his cock against her and let his fingers creep closer to her centre, “Persistent and pressing needs.”

Emma was almost holding her breath, waiting for him to finally touch her. He kissed her neck just beneath her ear and smiled as her felt her pulse hammering under his lips. He ran his fingers through the curls that crowned her cunny and bit back a gasp as she rocked back hard against his cock. His voice was low and husky as he continued whispering in her ear; “You had to find a way to sate your need without drawing attention,” She whimpered as he dipped his fingers into her damp folds and began slowly stroking her clit, “Had to be slow, so the bunk didn’t creak, so no one noticed what you were doing.”

Emma was rocking her hips in time with the stroking of his fingers now. The slow drag of her tee-shirt against his cock was driving him wild. He wanted more. In one of those moments that made him wonder if Emma could read his mind, she reached over her hip and rucked the fabric up, their bare skin met to the sound of mutual groans. Killian slipped his fingers into Emma’s cunny and muffled his moan of pleasure against her hair as he found her slick and wet. He mouthed wet kisses against her neck and shoulder as he lazily thrust his fingers inside her, his thumb drawing languid circles over her clit.

“Did you never sneak a woman aboard?”

Emma’s question came in series of hushed gasps. Killian was impressed at how quiet she was being she was usually very vocal during their love making. He curled his fingers inside her catching the spot that normally made her scream. She smothered the sound with her hand. With a grin he answered her question.

“’Gainst captain’s orders to bring a woman on board. Had to make do with a hand and imagine it was a warm wench.”

“Well, you have a willing wench now.”

Emma pressed her hips back with deliberate intent. Killian didn’t need a second invitation, his fingers slid wetly from her and he caught her thigh and pushed her leg forward. His stumped arm tingled with pins and needles as he propped himself up on his elbow, he’d not even noticed that he’d been lying on it. He was trembling as he took himself in hand and guided himself inside her with a low groan. Emma’s hand tugged at his arm and pulled it over her, their fingers threaded together as he rocked forward.

“Will we stay quiet, love, or shall we scream our pleasure?”

They were both breathing hard now, but Emma managed to pant, “Don’t believe you can be quiet.”

“I do like a challenge, love.”

He eased his hand free of her grip and pushed it under her tee-shirt. Her nipples were taut and hard under his palm as he squeezed her breast. With a grunt he shifted his hips so he could thrust deeper into her with each stoke. He was close to crying out in delight, so he focused his mouth on her shoulder, sucking and nipping a mark into her flushed skin. Her needy, soft whimpers were pushing him closer to the edge; he had no idea that trying to be quiet would be so intoxicating. His hand left her breast and gripped her hip, pulling her hard into him as he tried to keep his thrusts deep and slow. She twisted her head seeking his lips; their kisses were broken with gasps and pants. Killian’s eyes followed Emma’s hand as in dropped between her legs to rub at her clit. Her cunny fluttered and squeezed around his length of he was lost. She turned her face into the pillow and came with a muffled shout as Killian lost the rhythm of his thrusts and followed her loudly crying her name.

“Told you so.”

Killian laughed and slumped against the pillows, tucking his handless arm under her neck.

“Who am I going to disturb with my ecstasy?”

In answer the cockerel crowed again sending them both in to giggles.


End file.
